09-27-2012 - Phreak Squad
2012-09-27_snow_plow_show_phreak_squad.mp3 Date September 27th 2012 Snow Plow Show Episode 002 Length 31:52 Page Editor: Happy Dude Welcome to the Bot Net we love you! Summary 00:07 Roy tells a lady she has Marijuana Under the Keys on her keyboard. Lady wants to know how Roy got her number and information and Roy explains, the lady doesn't believe that they would give out customer information. 02:58 RBCP introduces Episode 2 of the "Sn'ow Pl'ow Shou"He explains that the company give out all information easily. 03:35 Garth calls about spiders in a computer. Garth says after finding spiders that laid crazy eggs one of which had 10 eyes in the computer they had to throw it in the dumpster. They can offer the lady a discount on a new computer Quote: "If my name ain't Garth" 05:12 Roy finds porn. Lady sounds scared. The store is open late so can Roy swap his porn collection with the ladies porn collection? 06:09 Your BLT drive has gone AWOL.Did you children pour orange juice into the computer as the motherboard is fried! 06:37 Mrs Row this is Kevin Mitnick. Your problem is that you are running the biggest virus know to man Windows which is used by Terrorists who hate freedom, we are going to install Linux. 07:55 Steve Petree calls Vicky. Steve gave a guy her computer as he said his name was Vicky. Steve warns about prank callers and the lady is confused if he is for real or not. 09:33 Messages on the PLA Answering Machine. 1.Angry caller doesn't like the new "Sn'ow Pl'ow Shou" Thinks everything RBCP does is "Fuckin Stupid" Quote "I want you inside me". 2.Dozer from Michigan says he wrote PLA Radio all over his college desks / toilets. 3.RBCP Where's the Phone show? Where's Cacti radio? I'm gonna kill myself like Mat Hillock did. 4.It's leaving a message after the tone .net, welcome to the Bot net we love you. 5.It's no longer going to be a fuck job to edit! RBCP gives Answering Machine number 12:16 RBCP shows you how easy it is to get customer numbers, as he plays Draw Something. 13:53 Cross calls Pat. He asks the lady if she knows how to turn on her computer and if she knows how to use it. She thinks the reason it won't turn on is because she lost the blue e. She should get a Iphone instead. She doesn't know how to use the computer since she's a woman. $200 overtime to fix it! Cross has to send the computer to Russia for $200 shipping . Cross dropped the computer and she has to pay an extra $50 to fix it. Cross found porn on the computer too. 18:35 Roy calls Jonathan's wife. Roy wants permission to copy all their personal files, Roy added his media to their collection so it evens out. The lady seems really unhappy about Roy reading her documents. Roy ends with an epic threat. 22:05 Dale calls Chase. We found Marijuana under the keys and now has to call the authorities. 24:16 Roy calls Tony. Roy tells Tony he accidentally deleted all the data from his hard drive. As Tony doesn't have his Windows disc Roy will put Linux on his PC. Roy even erased all Tony's porn, Tony blames his kids for downloading it. Roy explains that he is the janitor and they got him to help out repairing computers. 28:15 RBCP End of Show, thanks to Laugh Track Matt for the Marijuana idea. 29:04 END SONG: Pool Boys - Squeegee Bop (Rappy McRapperson & Ill Gill ft Athena Mo) Quotes 04:09 & 04:52 "If my name ain't Garth" 04:17 "I put my hand on a stack of bibles. Ain't no joke baby, ain't no jokin" 04:46 "Big bummer big frowny face, I got one too" 05:06 "Get daddy, Bring him to Garth 05:45 "Well, I'm not open tonight" 06:00 "You don't have to be ashamed of enjoying porn, everybody enjoys porn" 06:24 "The Motherboard and everything, it's just fried. Fried to hell." 10:43 "I want you inside me" 13:51 "NEVER LEAVE YOUR HOUSE AGAIN!" 14:04 What did you do to it? Why did you mess it up again? 16:47 "Do you want me to take it off? I have to hit the computer with a hammer" 18:28 "Son of a bitch! What's he talkin about? There's a penis on here, what's this pornography doin on there?" 21:36 "When I use the restroom I'll take your laptop in and read things." 21:56 "You don't need to curse at me, I have your computer here, I could erase everything on your computer with one click. How would you like that?" 23:46 "That's what happens when you smoke Marijuana, you don't think about things" 26:10 "Aww, the fuckin kids!" Category:Snow Plow Show